Never
by xScreamingFromBehindTheVeilx
Summary: (Adopted From XxxAnimaniacxxX) What if Kendall was Logans younger brother? *Bad summarry I know*
1. Chapter 1

When Logan got back from school, his mom wasn't there. He assumed she'd got delayed somehow at the hospital, so he didn't worry.

"Do you have that book I gave you?" James asked him from his place at the living room door.

"Yeah, it's around somewhere. Help me find it?"

James nodded. "I'll look in the living room." He went in and Logan headed upstairs. He rooted around in his room but couldn't find it anywhere. He dug through various drawers and cupboards, his frustration growing. "This is so annoying!"

He headed out into the hallway and opened the drawer of the table that was there. He didn't see James's book, but he saw a dusty photo album. Curiosity instantly came over him as he picked it up.

"Logan! I got it!"

Logan shoved the photo album back in the drawer and went downstairs. James held up the book and ginned. "I am awesome."

"Sure you are." Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm still not over the shock that you actually read books! I mean, you're a party-all-night guy."

"When you party all night, you stay in bed all day. And when you stay in bed all day, you might as well read something."

Logan shrugged. "I guess so."

James's smiled disappeared. "Logan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." They both sat on the couch. "Do you think I should come out?"

"Hmmm." Logan frowned. "Honestly, I have no idea. It's impossible to tell if the results will be good or bad."

James nodded. "If nobody knows I'm gay, I might just be alone for the rest of my life." He looked at Logan. "Do you think there's anyone out there for me?"

Logan nodded, grinning. "Of course. There's someone out there for everyone. In fact, I predict that you will find that special someone very soon! You heard it from the master of perfect relationships!"

James rolled his eyes at him. Logan laughed, and then paused. "Do you think there's anyone out there for me?"

James nodded, getting up. "I need to go. Hey, how about this; I also predict you'll have your special someone very soon! You heard it from The Face!"

He waved. "I'll see you tomorrow." Logan watched him leave. Once he was gone, he dashed upstairs to get the photo album.

He picked it up again and went back to the living room, sitting down. He didn't know why he was so curious about it; but he couldn't resist. He opened it up

And stopped in shock.

The first picture in it was of three people. He recognized two of them; one was his mother, the other was him as a little kid. The third was a kid too, a little smaller than he was, with blonde hair. He had a pale mark on his cheek, and big green eyes.

Logan was confused. Who the heck was this kid? He turned the pages. All through it, there were pictures of him and the blonde boy. Some with his mom in them, others without.

Logan didn't even hear the front door open. "Logan, I'm . . ." she stopped in shock when she saw him. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it." Logan stood up, flicking back to the front page. "Who is this, Mom? You've failed to ever mention him!"

"I'm so sorry," his mom whispered, eyes filling with tears. "I should've told you but I didn't think you were old enough . . ."

"I'm sixteen."

"I know. I was fooling myself. You deserve to know the truth. Sit down." Logan sat back down, and his mom sat next to him. "Logan, he's . . ." she sighed. "He's your brother, Kendall."

The word brother echoed around Logan's mind. "What?"

"Your brother. He's seven months younger than you are."

"Where is he?" She didn't say anything. Horror coursed through him. "Did he die?"

"No! At least, I don't think so. I don't know where he is!" His mom suddenly burst into tears. "After your father and I got our divorce, it was just the three of us. I was so happy. You and Kendall were happy too. Then . . ." She cried harder. "It's my entire fault! I was only gone for ten minutes. But your dad came, and he took him away . . ."

"Why didn't you call the cops on him?" Logan demanded.

"He threatened to hurt us. Not just you and me, but Kendall too. And I didn't think the cops would be able to find him anyway. He can practically make himself disappear into thin air." She sniffed. "I'd give anything to have him back, and I'm just so glad I still have you."

Logan looked at the boy in the picture again. "What's the white mark on his cheek?"

"Oh." She smiled sadly. "He's always had that."

Logan smiled too. "It looks like someone pressed their thumb there. It's cute."

Kendall ran his thumb over the birthmark on his cheek, looking in the mirror. His head hurt. The again, some part of his body always hurt.

He sighed and fell back on his bed, wishing he could fall asleep. All night there'd been nothing but nightmares. He hated it. He looked at the ceiling. Then he realized something.

He sat up so suddenly the new bruises over his body made him yelp with the pain, but he chose to ignore it.

His dad had come in, totally drunk. He'd punched him and kicked him, and then he'd stormed out again, slamming the door shut.

But he forgot to lock it. Kendall leaped up and went to the bedroom door, opening it slowly and quietly. He listened carefully, and heard snores coming from the other room.

He smiled to himself and crept towards the front door. He opened it and looked out into the street.

There were a lot of people around, but no one was taking any notice of him. He stepped outside and shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

-Eleven years later-

Logan woke up, covered in sweat and breathing hard. He had the nightmare again. It didn't happen that often, but when it did, it scared the crap out of him. He heaved himself out of bed, showered, got dressed and went downstairs. "Hey, Mom," he mumbled sleepily, pulling a box of cereal out of the cupboard.

"Morning."

He took out a bowl and sat at the table. As he started on his breakfast, he started thinking about the nightmare he kept having. It was always the same; not very long. It was always the same. Him waking up to find his mother screaming at the window. Him rushing to the window to see what she was looking at, and seeing a dead boy on the ground below . . .

Logan gave a small shudder and stood up. "I'll see you later, Mom. I've got school."

Logan grabbed his backpack and left the house, beginning his walk to the bus stop. When he got there, his best friend James was already waiting for him. "Hey, Logan!"

"Hi James. How was your weekend in Chicago?"

"I went there to see my cousins. How do you think it went?" He rolled his eyes. "They drove me crazy, as usual. How about you?"

"Me and Carlos went to the rink on Friday afternoon, but besides that I didn't do much."

James and Logan got on the bus and saw their other best friend Carlos had saved them seats at the back. "Carlos! Hi!"

"Hi, guys!"

They talked all the way to school, all the way to their lockers, and all the way to their first class.

Simon wasn't doing well. He didn't have a job, and so he had no money. He was a thief, and often worked hard to keep the cops from tracking him. He was good at hiding. They never found him.

Logan didn't know what his dad was like. Maybe it was better that way.

Kendall was thrown against the hard, cold wall for the third time, wincing as the pain shot through his body. He fell onto the floor, only to be pulled to his feet again. "I won't have you giving me cheek, got it?" a cruel, cold voice screamed in his face.

"I'm your father, and you'll treat me with respect! Won't you?" Kendall nodded feebly, praying that he'd be satisfied and would leave him alone.

He was slammed against the wall again, and he fell onto his knees. He barely noticed his father spitting at him and leaving the basement, slamming the door behind him. He lay on the hard floor, holding the tears in as he stared blankly at the darkness around him.

Why couldn't he stand up for himself? Was he really that weak? He pulled himself into a sitting position, finally allowing a single tear to fall.

What had he done to deserve this?


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall stared at the guy in front of him. He couldn't be his brother! It wasn't possible! It just wasn't! Then again, how did Logan know who his dad was? And he had reacted strangely when he saw the birthmark, but it could all just be coincidence . . . besides, a lot of people looked at his birthmark. He didn't mind it.

"I think you must have the wrong guy," he said uncertainly.

"No, I really think I'm right!" Logan sat down next to Kendall. "Tell us. Where did you come from? And be honest!"

"He said he was from St. Paul," James said, glancing at the blonde next to him.

Kendall sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine; I lied. My dad's a total jerk; he keeps me locked up all the time and I finally managed to get out today."

"Where did you get all your bruises?" Carlos cut in. James rolled his eyes. Great job, Mr. Tactful.

Kendall wouldn't look any of them in the eye. "I . . . um, I . . . he . . . I mean . . ."

"Ok, we'll skip that one. Do you know who your mom is?"

"No. My dad never mentioned her and whenever I asked he got really pissed."

Logan nodded thoughtfully. "I know you don't believe me, but will you please come back with me to meet my mom? I dunno; she might recognize you or something. Please?" Kendall looked doubtful. Logan tried a different approach. "Anyway, if you've run away from your dad that means you need somewhere to sleep."

Kendall sighed. "Alright, fine." He got up. "So, how do you know about me, anyway?"

Logan briefly explained as the four of them began walking through the park. Kendall was lost in thought. Something had just popped into his head, and he didn't know what to make of it. A memory. It wasn't very clear; it was just of a woman with dark hair, laughing and smiling at him. It was strange. The walk to Logan's house was quiet. Everyone was thinking to themselves, and all snapped out of their daydreams as Logan unlocked the front door and lead them all into the house. "Mom? Are you here?"

"In the kitchen, Logan!"

They all walked in. Kendall was startled at the woman sitting at the table, looking up from her magazine. She looked exactly like the woman who he's just been thinking about . . . weird . . .

"Hi, boys. Who's your friend?" She looked closely at him, an unreadable expression on her face as she got to her feet. "Logan?"

"Mom, this is Kendall. He . . . uh, his dad's name is Simon Mitchell, he has a birthmark, and he doesn't know who his mom is." He pulled Kendall forward. "I thought, maybe . . . he could be my brother?"

Logan's mother stared at Kendall with wide eyes. "Logan, would you mind if I talked to you in private for a second?"

Logan nodded, and James quickly led the other two boys into the living room. Logan's mother sighed. "Logan, I understand how you feel, but you know it's unlikely he's your brother."

"But he might be." Logan lowered his voice slightly. "Anyway, he needs help. His dad is a total dick to him."

"Don't swear."

"It's true! Did you not see the bruises on his arms? And that one on his face, above the birthmark?"

"Yes, but . . ."

"You've always said it's important to help people!"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll check to see if he has any serious injuries. And I'll get Holly to come. Maybe she can find out if we're family."

"How about I call Holly and you check Kendall?"

"Still, it might be a lot of trouble for her—"

"Holly likes to help people. She won't mind," Logan cut in stubbornly. His mom rolled her eyes. "Fine. Call and ask if she's free."

DNA tests had always fascinated Logan. It only took a split second to find out every possible thing about someone. Holly came without hesitation; she'd been his mom's best friend for years. She'd taken a test and told them she'd go straight to the office and call when she got results. It was funny how what some people would consider such a complicated thing to get done only took a simple phone call for them.

Kendall was fine, other than the scars and bruises. And when Carlos offered to go out and do Miss Mitchell's shopping for her, Kendall went with him. Logan didn't know why; maybe he just wanted to get out of the tight space. Either way, practically the second they'd shut the front door, James had dragged Logan upstairs and into his room, buzzing.

"How is it that you have a totally gorgeous brother and I don't even know? Seriously, it's just my luck! Do you think he likes me?"

"You sound like a thirteen year old girl," Logan smirked, sitting on his bed.

"I can't help it!" James leaned against the wall. "It's so weird; I knew I was gay, and I've been attracted to guys before, but never a lot. Never like this." He smiled. "I swear, I was so close to jumping him back in the park—"

"Hey!" Logan cut in, making an angry face. "That's my little brother you're talking about!"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna lie and say I thought about him in a totally nonsexual way—"

"Seriously, enough!" He shuddered a little, though he couldn't help laughing. "It's starting to gross me out. A lot."

"Sorry," James replied, chuckling quietly. "I'll keep it to a minimum. So, do you think he's really your brother? It is a little unlikely."

"I know that, but I just have a feeling in my gut that he really is my brother. Maybe it's just because I want to meet my brother so much that I'll accept anyone I think it might be, but I'm serious about Kendall."

They both fell silent for a few seconds. Then they both heard footsteps thundering up the stairs. "Carlos," they both said at once. The bedroom door was flung open. Carlos and Kendall were standing there. "Hey, we're back!"

Logan was surprised at how well they all got on with Kendall. They'd known him for . . . what, ten minutes? Yet it was like they been friends for ages. Still, that was how he'd been with both James and Carlos. They were talking about Minnesota Wild when they heard the phone ring. They all looked at each other for a split second before simultaneously rushing out the door and down the stairs. Miss Mitchell had already answered it. "Hello? Holly! So, did you get to the office?"

They all watched and waited.

"Uh huh . . ."

Carlos was biting his nails.

"Uh huh . . ." Miss Mitchell's face lacked all expression.

"Uh huh . . . ok, thanks so much, Holly. We should really go out at the weekend. On me." She hung up, looking at each boy in turn. Then, totally at random, she burst into tears. Then she threw her arms around all four of them. "Logan, how on earth did you do it?"

Logan didn't answer; he was totally bemused. Then she pulled back and there was a huge smile on her face. Then Logan smiled back. Then they were all smiling, and Miss Mitchell was hugging Kendall tightly, laughing and crying at the same time. "Does this mean I'm really your brother?" Kendall half-whispered to Logan.

Logan just nodded, biting his lip to avoid bursting into laughter. Then they were all hugging each other. "I can't believe you're here!" Miss Mitchell was crying.

Kendall was almost crying himself. "I can't believe it either."

"You've grown so much." She laughed a little. "I never thought you'd be taller than Logan." She sniffed. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I let this happen. I was only gone for ten minutes, but he took you and I couldn't do anything about it."

"Well, that's all in the past now, right?" Kendall smiled. "I'm here now and I'm not leaving."

Miss Mitchell hugged him again. "So, Kendall, have you ever been to school?"

"No, but my dad actually taught me a lot when I was smaller. So, I'm not totally clueless."

"You're starting next Monday. Until then, we'll just get you settled in, ok?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall settled in faster than Logan expected. He had new clothes, a phone; it was like he'd always been there. Soon, Simon Mitchell was mostly forgotten, although Logan occasionally heard noises from the room next to him that indicated Kendall might be having nightmares. When he asked him about it, he just said "Don't worry about it. They'll stop; they always do."

People at school were very much taken by him, and instantly curious. The four boys lied through their teeth, saying that Kendall's dad couldn't take care of him anymore and that was why he'd moved back with his mom. They didn't know if people believed them or not, but it'd do for now.

Two months had already passed, and Logan could practically sense how much James wanted to move past the friendship stage with the blonde. He didn't say anything, but he was skeptical. He didn't want James to date Kendall, and he didn't know why. It wasn't because of any romantic feeling for James; his heart now officially belonged to Carlos.

They'd started dating a month after Kendall moved in. But he didn't want his other two best friends together; he just didn't. Maybe it was because Kendall was his brother and he wanted to protect him, but what was there to protect him from?

One day Logan and Carlos were going to the park, but Kendall and James decided to stay at home. Apparently they had a science project to work on. Logan was almost hesitant to leave the two alone, but Carlos pulled him out the door before he could object. They'd spent the afternoon at the park, thanking God for the Wednesday off they'd so generously been given. Even when Logan felt a drop of rain land on his nose, he was still happy with his day.

He turned to Carlos. "Now what? We're gonna have to go sit in somewhere."

Carlos jumped up. "How about we just go home? I've got 'Cheaper by the dozen' in my backpack!"

"You know, sometimes I think your love for that movie is a little too intense," Logan murmured, getting up too. "Come on, then. We'll go to my house; it's closer."

"Aren't Kendall and James still doing that homework?" Carlos asked as they began walking. Logan shrugged. "They're probably finished by now." When they got to Logan's house, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. As they walked in, the first thing they saw was their destination; the living room on their right. The door wasn't shut, and Logan pushed it in.

Then his mouth fell open and his good mood vanished, because Kendall and James were tangled together on the couch. Kendall's arms were wrapped around James's neck and James's arms were around Kendall's waist, and Logan noticed with a pang how close his hands were to the blonde's ass. Their lips were moving against each other, their labored breathing not very difficult to hear.

It only took a split second for Logan to see all this, and another split second to react. "What the hell is going on?"

James and Kendall sprang apart, blushing. "I . . . we . . . um . . ." Kendall ran a hand through his hair. "We were doing homework . . . for a while . . ."

Logan scowled, ignoring the confused look Carlos was giving him. "James. Kitchen. Now."

James got up and followed Logan to the kitchen. As soon as he had the door shut, his fury turned on full blast. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Uh . . . talking to you?" James asked, smirking a little. "I didn't realize that was a bad thing."

"No, I'll tell you what a bad thing is! Sticking your freaking tongue down my brother's throat! Are you totally insane?"

"I don't know what you're getting so worked up about," James said with a shrug. "It's not like we were having sex on your couch."

Logan gritted his teeth. He himself didn't know why he was so angry and upset about this. Well, he had a vague idea. He stated this. "That's not my point here! He's innocent, James! These are probably the first two months he'd actually had a life; he hasn't had any real relationships before. He doesn't know a lot about the world, and you know that! You're taking advantage of him!"

"He's not a kid, Logan! And he's not stupid either." He paused, his expression hardening. "And you're actually accusing me of taking advantage of him? I told you I liked him! And if he likes me back, why should I listen to you?"

"You're careless, and you're going to hurt him," Logan replied coldly. "I'm not having that. Back off."

James narrowed his eyes. "I'm not backing off, Logan. You're just gonna have to deal with the fact that me and Kendall are together, and there's nothing you can do about it."

With that, he turned and left the kitchen. Logan stood there in shock, going over their entire conversation in his head. Then he did all but dash after the pretty boy. He had to apologize; he hadn't mean to accuse James of all those things, but it just came out—

"So, how about Saturday? I could come and pick you up, or I can meet you there."

"I'll meet you there—" Kendall cut off when he saw Logan at the door. "We'll talk about it in school tomorrow." James nodded, said goodbye and left, totally ignoring Logan on his way out. Logan stood there, not sure whether to feel angry or hurt. He went with angry.

_Oh my god, who does he think he is? Asking Kendall out less than three seconds after I told him to back off! I'm gonna KILL HIM!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Ok here is where my part begins. I didn't change any of the actual text, but I wanted their ages to have a bigger difference. So Carlos is 19, Logan and James is 17, and Kendall is 16. There is a reason that Carlos is so much older. I'd like to thank XxxAnimaniacxxX for letting me adopt this. I hope I do it justice. It will be taking a kinda dark turn. Wish me luck. ^^**_

"Kendall! Why won't you just listen to me?" Kendall sighed. This was the 6th argument the two had had this week, AND IT WAS TUESDAY!

"Because Logan, James and I are happy together and I really don't see _**why**_, you want me to end it!"

Logan groaned in aggravation. He was tired of explaining this to his little brother. Didn't he see that James was only gonna hurt him? "Ken, you don't know him like I do! He's a playboy and you're innocent! He probably just wants to fuck you! Then he'll move on to _another_ blonde-headed-nice-assed-slut who happens to walk his way!" Logan's eyes widened when he realized what he had said.

Emerald eyes filled with tears at his older brother's words. "Kenny, I didn't mean-"Logan tried, reaching for the blonde, but the boy shook his head, mumbling a soft 'No', and pulled away running upstairs.

Kendall slammed the door. He locked it, and then laid against it, slowly sliding down into the floor. The blonde pulled his knees up to his chest, laying his forehead on them. He took a minute to compose himself then got up and headed over to his dresser. He grabbed a worn out too big grey hoodie (One of James') and sweatpants. He slipped them on plus his Vans. The younger boy didn't notice the tears sliding hot down his cheeks. He grabbed his iPhone and headed for his door. He ripped it open on pushed past Logan (who had been waiting outside the door). He was almost out of the house when the brunette's hand locked around his wrist. Kendall refused to meet his older brother's chocolate eyes.

"Ken, you know that's not I meant-"

"Of course that's not what you _meant_, Logan. But it is _sure as hell_ what you _said_." The blonde's tone rang with finality as he wrenched his arm free from the shorter brunette's hand and headed out the front door slamming it shut. Logan sighed, he'd let the blonde cool off, then he'd beg for his forgiveness. He could only hope that's what he'd get.

_**What do ya'll think so far? Review!**_


End file.
